The Ice Witch's Memoir
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: I never forgave her. . . I had my revenge — but that is another story.


**I do not own League of Legends**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

She's such a fool.

Her bow made of true ice came from the very ones who she killed without remorse.

How she managed to vanquish the Watchers without feeling any remorse, I cannot begin to comprehend. Avarosa must be such an ungrateful person to achieve such unspeakable feats.

She will pay. Avarosa will pay for driving out the Watchers. I will make sure that her transgressions against them are repaid hundredfold.

Running towards the woods, Avarosa tries to make some distance between her and me. She knows what's coming but she never thought it would come. Her shoulder is wounded so her weapons cannot be used against me anymore.

I strike her with ice on her leg and she plummets to the cold snow. She cannot stand now; her legs are numb with the magic imbued in my ice. Like the wretched creature that she is, she crawls, panting and whining and gasping for air.

None of this would have happened if she just listened obediently like I did to the Watchers. She had to ask for freedom and choice when she had power beyond comprehension.

"How could you have been so blind, Avarosa?" I address her as she pathetically slithers like a worm. "We had everything at our fingertips. We had Valoran in our hands. We had power and immortality. We are _Iceborn_. How could you have been so foolish?"

"You're the fool, Lissandra," she tells me. Her voice is broken by snow piling inside her mouth. "The Watchers used us."

"A small price to pay for the power they have given," I point out.

Avarosa chuckles bitterly. "Look at what they have done to you."

"I see things clearly thanks to the Watchers," I inform her. Nothing can be said badly of the gifts of the Watchers. What they did was done for the Freljord and its people. Avarosa and Serylda simply did not see it that way.

"No," she whispers, mournfully. "What you see are the Watchers and nothing more. You are no Iceborn; you're one of them."

I have never been fond of Avarosa's words. They ring with mystery and they stir the ice in a way that I never thought would be possible. "I am tired of your riddles Avarosa. I did not come here for a lecture."

"You came here to kill me," she states, not a question but a fatalistic embodiment of her fate.

"You shall not receive mercy through me, Avarosa." I warn her. "Your actions are unforgivable."

She chuckles bitterly again, shifting so she could face me. "Remember sister, you forgave once. You loved once. You smiled once."

"I am not who I once was, _sister_," my words pierced through her like her own arrows and rang in the silence of the trees. "I was once flesh and blood and thus I forgave, but now, I only love the Watchers and I only smile at their return."

Avarosa watches with such blank eyes as I raise my hand and cast upon her a spell of utter frigidity. "Goodbye Avarosa," I mockingly bow at her and add, "_Queen of the Freljord_."

Her sickening smile is etched upon her face as I cast the ice about her. She is surrounded by black ice, frozen on her back without air or light. The magic will kill her, suffocate her and torment her. The Watchers gave me this gift, to banish those who opposed them. And Avarosa deserves such an end.

The darkness of the ice starts to thaw and melt and when it is over there will be nothing left but a pitiful state of her old self. She will no longer be an Iceborn; she will be a mortal, disposable and weak.

Her white hair mixes with the snow and I can imagine her bright blue eyes are tuning dull. She is dying and the satisfaction of her nearing demise tolls the bells of victory within me. I turn to her weapons, the quiver of arrows is at the side, unharmed and her bow is still intact. I will take them from her and bring them back to the Watchers.

It is only right for me to return whatever they have given her. She has become an unruly child after all.

"Lissandra," she chokes out, her voice a grated and rough sound bringing the very air to a standstill. "All that will be left of you—is mere shards of ice. There—will be—nothing for you…"

I hover over her, watching as the few pumps of her heart slowly stop. Deciding to show her mercy, I position my claw right above her faintly beating heart. She was my sister once and it is an excuse for me to permit her mercy. "The Watchers will be enough Avarosa. What of you?"

She struggles for a laugh, it is broken and burdened and weak and frail. "Your death… will be enough…"

Before she could utter another word, I drove my claws into her heart, impaling it in true ice pulsating with dark magic. And before my unseeing eyes, Avarosa stills and ceases breathing.

She falls on the snow with a muffled thud. I draw my claws back making holes on her chest where her heart would have been. I move away from her and proceed to take her weapons.

But then I see Serylda around the corner. She is with some Ursines and I retract myself from Avarosa's dead body. I can kill them all with one swipe of my hand, but I wish to see how Serylda would first treat her sister's corpse. No doubt her reaction will be altered by my presence.

If she weeps then she is my enemy, but if she rejoices then I can consider sparing her my wrath.

"Serylda," an Ursine speaks, "I smell your sister around here."

"Is that so?" She asks in her usual superior tone. "Let her come at me then. I will tear her to pieces and prove my worth as the Freljord's Queen."

"I do not think that is needed," another Ursine speaks. "The scent of death lingers here."

I feel their caution. It will not be long before they see Avarosa's corpse. And the Ursine alerting Serylda is proof of that.

"Avarosa…" she mutters.

She picks up the weapons of ice, the quiver of arrows and the bow. She gives them to the Ursine beside her and whispers to him. I cannot hear; the wind is still.

It is highly unlikely that the Ursine have not sensed my presence. They are far too smart for such an error. Serylda knows for sure that I am here.

I see the Ursines take their leave. Serylda's actions are certainly a mystery to me. I have never understood the nature in which her brain works. The Ursines fade in my line of vision and Serylda stands from Avarosa's corpse.

"I know you are there, Lissandra," she calls out.

Revealing myself to her, I say, "Why did you send those Ursines away?"

"I don't need them guarding me all the time," she replies as she shifts all her weight on one leg. "They are good friends, but I don't see the need for bodyguards."

"Ever the warrior," I say.

She does not show any sign of merriment of amusement.

"You killed Avarosa," it isn't a question. Serylda was never one to ask questions, because she never spoke unless she was sure of her words.

I gesture towards the corpse. "She deserved it."

"And you plan to kill me next." She chuckles mirthlessly. "Avarosa and I were once allies against your beloved Watchers."

"Yes but Avarosa stuck to her ideals till the end," I say. "You on the other hand, can still be changed. Your love for the battle will be of great aid to the Watchers."

"But they have fallen," Serylda turns to me and even with the black and white scheme the dark ice shows me, I can see the doubt in her eyes.

"They will come back Serylda. And I will prepare for it." I tell her as I reach out my hand. "Avarosa's men are still our enemies. I will need your help Serylda."

I see the rare smile on her face and she walks towards to me. I may not know her well, but I do know that Serylda is sensible. As a warrior, she knows when she is defeated and when she can continue fighting.

She knows right now, that she does not stand a chance against my Iceborn powers.

With slow and precise movements, she reaches for my hand. I see the metal of a knife hidden behind her back and I realize that she is not as sensible as I had thought she would be.

The mocking smirk crosses her features as I release a cry along with a torrent of ice sailing towards her. Realization dawns at me. "Where is Avarosa? Where are her weapons?"

"Why, were you planning to bury her?" Serylda mocks as she grabs her flail and takes gradual steps backwards.

"Her weapons belong to the Watchers," I say with urgency. "She does not deserve to be buried with them!"

"And you do not deserve that right," Serylda's eyes harden. Even with my blindness, I can feel the weight of her glare. She's always had that uncanny ability, to make you feel all the hate and concentration she puts on her gaze.

I growl and move towards her. "Surrender Avarosa to me and I will spare your pathetic life."

The corner of her lips twitches. "I am not afraid of you, Ice Witch."

I have never been fond of her titles for me. Her tongue is sharp and not endearing at the most. Even though we are sisters, she spares no ill title for every flaw she finds.

"I do not need you to spare my life," she adds, her voice low and menacing. One of her greatest skills is her unwavering intimidation. "You have killed Avarosa and that is enough."

"You can't possibly be taking her side," I say incredulously.

"I'm not." She scoffs. "But that doesn't mean that I am taking your side. I too wanted to kill her, but you did it before I managed to. In retaliation, I think it is only right that I keep her remains away from you and bring it to her clan."

"And her weapon of true ice?" I challenge.

She shrugs. "It was given to her. Besides I don't see that the Watchers would ever want such a weapon back."

Her ideals are simple and her simplicity always irked me. "I demand that you return Avarosa's bow." I growl.

"Or what, Ice Witch?" She challenges. "Will you kill me like you did to that tender-hearted woman?"

I send a wave of ice towards her. "I will do more than that if you do not cease your foolish chatter!"

Serylda had always been able to make me angry. I do not like her, even though she is my sister. With one swing of her flail, the ice I sent before her shatters, the pieces sparkling in the still air.

"You forget that I too have a weapon of true ice," she smirks.

I send another wave with a flick of my wrist. "And I will reclaim all that you have taken from the Watchers."

She shatters the ice once more and says low and menacing, "I don't even know who you are anymore, Witch."

"You never did," I answer. Sending wave after wave of dark ice towards her, Serylda's back is now against a tree.

With a triumphant raise of my hand, I say, "Goodbye, Serylda."

She disappears before I can strike her with my ice. And it is only then that I realized that one of the Ursines were hiding nearby and he knew—Serylda knew—that I would focus on her. I was not able to see them hiding nearby and waiting for the retreat.

In frustration I impale the tree with a shard of dark ice, causing it to wither and shrivel up, killing it instantly.

No matter, I will be able to retrieve the bow and ensure Serylda's demise.

For now, I will retreat; find solace in the ice. The Watchers will return and both Avarosa and Serylda will regret everything they have done.

They will know fear and they will know Lissandra.

And this time Lissandra will have no mercy.

* * *

**So yeah, I recently bought Lissandra and I play her as support... XD**

**It's been heavily implied that she killed Avarosa and I was daydreaming about how she killed Avarosa.**

**Greyor said that he was killed by Avarosa herself and he was an Iceborn so I assume that weapons of true ice or true ice can kill an Iceborn and Lissandra controls true ice... So yeah... XD**

**I won't explain much...**

**So please do not hesitate to click the REVIEW button and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D**

**Thanks for reading! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
